Delicious Tears
by Hydra Alpharius
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has been captured by the sadistic Asajj Ventress. Will she be able to escape from her sworn enemies clutches or will she be a victim of Asajj Ventresses evil ways. WARNING LEMON


Delicious Tears

"_There was never anything about it that I could possibly understand. I mean what makes people sadistic? Is it their past, their present, what they think is their future? Well force be damned! Ive never liked that kind of stuff at all! Sure I've had plenty of women in my time but every single one that was sadistic… well I left them and got far the hell away from them. I've heard that a woman who's sadistic could even make a Sith Lord soil himself. Those kind of woman love, and I mean really love harming others for their own sexual satisfaction. What sort of insanity makes them tick is something that I could give a lesser damn about. My advice to you kid is pretty simple: get away from woman who is sadistic because before you know it you'll loose an eye just like I did."_

-Randulen the Sly giving advice to a fellow cantina attendee

"…………"

She barely heard it, the sound seemingly distant, almost unreachable to her auditory senses.

"Wak…u."

There it was again, this time it sounded like someone at a lesser distant.

"I know you can here me you little runt now wake up!" a husky frigid voice commanded her harshly. It sounded hauntingly familiar to her, as if she heard it too many times before. Her mind swam through currents of memory to try and identify who that voice belonged to and when she reached the answer her heart skipped a beat in terror.

She tried to move and scream but bindings at her wrists and ankles as well as a piece of space tape prevented her from doing so. Her eyes flickered open but to her further dismay, darkness was the only thing that filled her vision as she felt a cool breeze wash over the exposed parts of her body.

A cold, feminine hand roughly cupped her chin as she continued to struggle in an attempt to get out of her tough bindings.

"My my" that cold sadistic voice began again, this time spoken all too close to her 'ears'.

"Skywalker's little pet Togruta… your are indeed a worthwhile prize."

Ahsoka Tano flinched at the rough voice of Asajj Ventress as she felt the witch move around her to her back. Two slender yet muscular arms wrapped around her neck and down her chest as the Sith gave her an unusual embrace. Ahsoka trembled at her next words.

"Your probably wondering how you got here no? Ah my darling you'll shatter if I tell you… but before I would like to get a good look at those eyes of yours." the Sith queen said as she moved one hand to her chin and forcefully moved it to the side while the other yanked off the tape at her eyes. Ahsoka let out a muffled scream in pain.

She squinted at first, the bright light painful to look at first but slowly opened them more and more as her eyes adjusted themselves. She tried to move her head but her chin was still in the strong grip of the person she hated the most.

"Look at me damn it!" Asajj yelled as she punched the young Togruta in the side of her ribs. The hit was sharp and deadly, making Ahsoka cough into her gag. Still though she didn't break and kept her eyes away from Ventress. The Sith scoffed at her courage as she let Ahoska go. With a few steps, Asajj made her way in front of Ahsoka and stared her up and down with her arms crossed .

"You surprise me with your courage but I know what it will take to break you." she said staring Ahsoka up and down with menacing grin. The Sith approached her slowly, every step seemingly enjoyed. As she did this she pointed at the gag in Ahsoka's mouth and used her control of the force to remove it. The young Togruta coughed harshly as the air filled through her dry mouth. Regardless Ahsoka still looked away from her but spared a quick glance at the menace to the Republic. She felt the evil witch getting closer until she was only centimeters away from her. Goosebumps raised all over her body as the breasts of the Sith knight touched with hers and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the action. A sly forearm wrapped around her waist and slowly traced down the dip of her lower back to her firm bottom and squeezed making Ahsoka yelp

"What are you doing?" the little Togruta said frantically but was silenced as Asajj cupped Ahsoka's cheek.

"There's something I've been wanting to do to you for a long time." she said, her husky voice harsh to Ahsoka's hearing. A cold drop of sweat rolled down her back as she couldn't begin to imagine what sick and demented things this bitch would do to her. Ahsoka's eyes widened the Sith slowly closed the distance between both of their faces. Only a few centimeters separated their faces now as both Ahsoka's cheeks flushed a deep crimson despite the dark orange of her skin. She felt the lips of the Sith queen brush up against her very own before pressing into a deeper more passionate kiss.

Surprise, actually more just surprise, filled her head. What the hell was this? So match hatred toward each other throughout this entire war and now all she wants is a kiss? Ahsoka couldn't help but let this happen but a deeper part inside of her wanted this to happen. She looked on as Asajj went in for another kiss, this time driving her tongue deep into her mouth and Ahsoka nearly fainted from the strange rush she was getting. Even with the energy shackles binding her ankles, Ahsoka squeezed her knees together as she felt something wet drip down from the sweet spot between her legs. She was shocked at her body's response to this event but she was even more shocked to the fact that she was enjoying it ever so. She heard the Sith moan in delight. As quick as it all happened the Sith pulled back from their passionate kiss.

Asajj Ventress huffed and panted at what she just did with Skywalker's apprentice. The moment had certainly overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but feel herself getting extremely wet at the vulnerability of the sexy Togruta. She knew that it was now or never that she was going to do what she wanted to do and besides its been so long since she's "pleasured" someone. She embraced Ahsoka again, this time with a hand that traced down her tight stomach and to the waistline of the battle skirt the Togruta wore. She smiled in a sadistic grin as the young Togruta squirmed at her touch.

"No, stop that! I said stop it!" she yelped but the Sith queen unbuckled her battle skirt despite the protest. The skirt slid effortlessly down the quivering legs of the Togruta as Asaaj worked the white combat pants off of her captive. She made sure that every single second was savory and drawn out as she felt her heart beat faster inside of her chest.

"Stop this! No!" the young Togruta piped up but the Asajj was an expert a knowing a lie when she heard one. She continued downward.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' Ahsoka scolded herself mentally. All this was getting weird all too fast and to make matters worse she was actually enjoying this all. Her heart raced, each beat thumping in her chest and causing her to breath heavy. She watched on in a bastard mix of awe and disgust at what the Sith queen was doing. Cold air blew across her naked thighs as after what seemed like an eternity, her white combat pants where pulled down to her ankles.

"My my… what a lovely lovely flower you have." she heard her sworn enemy say in a uncharacteristic tone. A massive wave of pleasure rocketed up her body as she felt the tip of a cold finger probe at her clit.

"What are you doing…mmphh please stop!" was all she could manage as the Sith queen began to vigorously rub at her swollen bulb. She bit her lip to try to keep from moaning but the pleasure was overwhelming! Gleaming sweat dripped down her body as her legs quivered and quaked, tongue out panting for air.

With a lick of her lips, Asajj looked at her little play thing and smiled in greedy lust. She wanted more, and she wanted it now. Her eyes looked up at the Togruta who was now squirming in pleasure and noticed that she forgot something else that she wanted to see. She pointed at the strapless top that the Togruta wore and with a mere flick of the wrist, removed it. Two plump breasts jiggled out as they were freed from their cloth prison. For the first time in her entire life she stared in awe beautiful physique of the young Togruta. In her eyes the white and blue strips that ran down the montrails of her head only made her even more stunningly beautiful and the dark orange skin only enhanced the beauty of the Togruta race.

'Its as if someone painted a living breathing masterpiece, by the Force have I struck luck.' Asajj thought gleefully to herself. In that menacing pale face, lay a smile long forgotten. It wasn't a smile of happiness, no far from that. It was a smile of pure sadistic desire and she was starving to show this Togruta true pleasure.


End file.
